The present invention relates to an apparatus for heating up babies' bottles and small jars of baby food. Such apparatus conventionally comprise an open container or well provided with an electrical heating device controlled by a thermostat adapted to warm up the bottles and small jars.
Sterilizers are also known, designed for that sole purpose, enabling several bottles (for example seven) to be sterilized at the same time. Such sterilizers require large quantities of bottles, take up room, represent an additional investment and, in fact, are not convenient to use. Many parents continue to sterilize the bottles individually in a saucepan of water.